world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
WIW Justice for Brawl (2015)
Justice for Brawl (2015) is an upcoming professional wrestling internet pay-per-view (iPPV) event produced by WIW. It will take place on July 19, 2015 at Dahlberg Arena in Missoula, Montana. It will be the first event under the Justice for Brawl chronology. Background :See also: professional wrestling Extreme Rules will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on World Incorporated Wrestling's television programs, Rage and ShowDown. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Money in the Bank, Martin McAlmond defeated Matt Borske in a Barbed Wire Ladder War match to retain the WIW World Heavyweight Championship. On the June 16 debut episode of Rage, Shane Erving fought Chris LaGreca to a double countout leaving the championship match up in the air, later that the night, Rex Martin announced that Martin had agreed to defend the WIW World Heavyweight Championship against both men in a Triple threat elimination match at the event. At Money in the Bank, Kevin McAlmond won the Money in the Bank ladder match, on the June 16 debut episode of Rage, Matt Borske interrupted a interview with Kevin McAlmond and challenged him to find two partners to face him and two partners of his choice, Kevin accepted the challenge. On the June 17 episode of MWA TV, Borske announced that MWA World Tag Team Champions Tyler Erickson and Ryan Borske as his teammates for the PPV. On the June 23 episode of Rage, it was announced that the WIW Tag Team Champions James Burdick and Dustin Simpson were announced as Kevin McAlmond's tag team partners, On the June 30 episode of Rage The Doomsday attacked Simpson and Burdick and announced their rematch for the Tag Team Championship, later that night on Rage, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski returned to WIW and announced that they would return for one night only to be Kevin McAlmond's tag team partners at the event. On the July 1, 2015 episode of MWA TV, Kevin McAlmond teamed with Martin McAlmond to defeated The Authority of Wrestling (Tyler Erickson and Ryan Borske) in a Tag Team Iron Man match to win the MWA World Tag Team Championship, later that during the night, MWA Owner John Lehr told Kevin that he would also defend the MWA World Championship, Matt Borske defeated Kevin McAlmond with interference by the Authority of Wrestling to win the MWA World Championship. Match Previews Matches ; ; *Kickoff Show: Amber Mercer vs. Hilary Oitzinger *Martin McAlmond © vs. Shane Erving vs. Chris LaGreca in a Triple threat match for the WIW World Heavyweight Championship *The Enterprise (Kevin McAlmond & The Wolf Pack (Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski)) vs. The Authority of Wrestling (Matt Borske, Tyler Erickson & Ryan Borske) *The Enterprise (Dustin Simpson & James Burdick) © vs. The Doomsday (Marc Beltran & Steve Britz) vs. The Wolf Pack (Derek Hale & Chris Argent) in a Triple threat tag team match for the WIW Tag Team Championship *Mark Semmler © vs. Kevin Hunter for the WIW United Nations Championship *Aaron Oliphant vs. Josh Hooper Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WIW pay-per-view events *World Incorporated Wrestling/Event history *Justice for Brawl *Event gallery External links